Don't Jump
by xolidja
Summary: Oneshot/songfic Yamato just wants it all to end, and has no desire to live anymore. Can a certain brunette turn him around? Inspired by "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel


**((**I am aware the ending could be better, and not alot is explained. That was the point. I'm considering writing a full story focused around the events that occurred in this one-shot. I'm still not certain. But in order to do so I couldn't have a 'completed' ending. Does that make sense?

Anyway, the song featured is "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel, neither of which I own. If you enjoyed the lyrics and want to listen to the video, I would recommend you also listen to the German version also "Spring Nicht". Oh and then watch the music video, because it's so well made and it pretty much inspired this whole story.

And lastly, I'd love it if you could leave a review. I'm trying to create my own writing style and improve so any constructive comments are greatly appreciated. However comments that just say 'you suck' or 'you rock' are undesired. Sorry but comments like that don't help anyone out. At least say what could be changed, or what you enjoyed. M'kay?

I apologize for the slight ramble, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know I'm done. :p**))**

* * *

**Don't Jump**

**_A Yamato-centered one-shot songfic_**

Walking down the street was a challenge. Even in the most deserted alleys, the girls would gang up and swoon over him. Any guy would kill for that, especially considering the fact the girls were always dressed to perfection in the hopes of winning the singer's heart. He had everything that he could ever want, and yet it felt like something was missing. Day after day a feeling of depression flooded his entire body. The feeling was unbearable, and nothing could bring relief from it.

He had tried everything; alcoholic drinks to clear up his head, razorblades to shift attention to flaming pain in his wrist. Even therapy sessions had been unsuccessful; all that came out was a bunch of pills that could potentially be helpful. They weren't, and that was when the only solution became visable.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm_

Yamato stood at the edge of the roof. Winter had come early, and goosebumps rose along his arm from the bitter cold. There was no jacket to protect him from the weather. It's not like it mattered anyway. The vacant look in his blue eyes as he gaze ahead at the deserted area; even a complete fool would be able to figure out the boy's intentions tonight. A soft buzz broke through the silence, pale hands reached into his jeans to pull out the cause of the noise.

_  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now_

"Hello?" Voice was eerily calm, and no emotion could be identified.

"Matt, it's TK." At that voice, the boy's face broke into a look of pain. TK, his brother. What would he think of what he was doing? What would he do if he knew his older brother was on the verge of death. A vigorous shake of his head followed those doubts. It didn't matter, this was the only way…

"What do you want?" An irritated emotion was forced into his voice, hoping it would get TK to end the conversation quicker.

"I read your note." Matt's face froze at those four little words, and heart began pounding in his chest. Such a loud pounding, he wouldn't be surprised if TK could hear it over the phone. "Just what the fuck are you thinking?!" TK's voice exploded in his ear, the frustration, the confusion, but most of all the worry and pain. Oh God, it was horrific

"You just don't get it," a couple tears drifted down his shrunken cheeks, as the teenaged boy continued on, "you can't understand how I feel, the pain, everything." Without hearing to what his brother had to say, a single click instantly ended the conversation. Shortly after, the dark grey cellphone was thrown off the building; ensuring that no other calls would interrupt.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down_

At the click, tears exploded down TK's face. Hands were still tightly gripping the letter in question. A single note placed cleverly on his bed the one night he would be out for a movie date. One small change in plans now made it so the younger brother knew of the older one's intentions.

Redial; fingers danced across his phone. There was silence, not even a ring. "No, no!" Tongue quickly received the taste of the salty tears, as they came down by the thousands. In a fit of desperation, more phone numbers were dialed. Desperately trying to contact someone; anyone who could help. But what could they do?

"TK?" The sound of his voice caused a flood of relief to shoot through the blonde. There might be hope after all, if they were quick enough.

"Tai, you need to find Matt," Voice was shaking at the very thought of what Matt planned to do, "please, for God's sake help me find him." Tears continued to fall, and a sniffle was audible through the phone.

"It's serious, isn't it?" Tai asked, "I'm on it." And with that he hung-up, leaving TK to feel slightly better. But it wasn't enough, and with that he began going through the rest of his address book. Calls were made to everyone who was physically capable of going on this search. He knew it wouldn't do anything, but maybe, just maybe…

_  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found_

Matt's eyes followed the cellphone as it dropped. Watched as it crashed into a million pieces on the ground; listened as it started ringing only to be silenced by the fall. That was what his fate would be. No more suffering, it was the ultimate release. A lightly smile played coolly across his flawless facial features. This damn world that continued to be happy as he was forced to suffer; well that would no longer be the case…

A small step was taken forward, if not for his perfected balance that would have been the final step. It was almost the end…

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"MATT!!" The voice rang out in the night, as Taichi Yagami raced down street after street. He was not fully clear on exactly what his dear best friend was planning. But he could still clearly recall Takera's fear, and he knew there hadn't been any time to pyre for answers. All he could help was that he wasn't going to be too late… The darkness was consuming more and more of him, as streetlights were becoming a rarer sight.

Still he knew where he was going, an abandoned building at the outskirts of the city. He remembered a day when a girl had jumped off that building, and the shock he had felt as the news replayed the scene over and over again. The shock hadn't been completely caused by the girl's actions, it was mostly the fact he turned to Matt that second. And saw not shock, or disgust but rather awe. As if he admired what she had done…

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

He was now on the very edge, and his body was positioned perfectly for the jump. And then he heard it; his name. Blue gaze scanned the area below, until finally he caught sight of Tai; standing below one of the only streetlights in the area. He was a mess, having run at such a full speed for more then a few blocks. Yet he kept his cool; kind of.

"Matt, don't do it." Tai called, a couple tears running down his face as he stared up at one of the few people he would give his life for, and was forced to watch as he was about ready to kill himself.

For a second Matt just started, then he took a tiny step back. Tai breathed a sigh of relief, and waited for him to walk towards the stairs. But he didn't. Arms crossed over the slender popstar's figure, looking ready to kill.

"Why not?" Matt responded, never taking his eyes off the boy.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you_

Why not, did he really have to answer such an obvious question? One look at Matt answered that question: yes.

"You have so much to live for, Matt." Tai started, keeping a careful eye on his friend. A couple steps were taken forward, heading towards the stairs "So many people care about you, don't you remember anything?" Voice was beginning to tremble, as body tried to keep it's composure.

A stunned silence followed, and then a half-hearted chuckle escaped Matt. He hardly noticed as Tai started heading towards the stairs.

_The world down there  
Out of view_

_Please don't jump _

"That's all you can say?" The question flew out of Matt's mouth in a flash, as an amused expression covered his face. Tai stared in horror, as Matt's arms uncrossed. Screamed in terror as he watched Matt once again came to the edge of the building. Yet there was nothing he could do. He was still far away from the stairs, and even if he made it up there what would that accomplish?

"Matt, what about TK? Sora? Your band?" Each listed item caused another still moment from Matt, as his mind spun an image as each one was spoken. Another step was taken by Tai, taking the lack of movement as a sign to pressure onwards.

"What about me?"

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for_

Blank expression started ahead at the city lights in the distance. All those names, he had forgotten about everyone. Now he was paralyzed, unable to take that final lunge. Not as the memories began to flood in, covering up his desire. Tai crept closer and closer, hoping to reach the teenage heart throb and stop this. Then just as his feet came in contact with the roof, Matt turned around.

_The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more_

A couple snowflakes began covering their hair; they weren't nearly as cold as the look on Matt's face. The look on his face as he started at Tai: fully over his brief encounter with memory lane. Tai froze, sensing stepping forward would surely end with Matt's own life. He was trapped.

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain_

Silent tears fell down Matt's face, as he stared at the stunned expression. It was enough to save him though, no one's pain was enough. It couldn't amount to anything close to everything he felt. Those helpless feelings: the despair that he had fallen in the darkest hole and had no chance of escape. They wouldn't feel all that; if he did this one quick action.

_You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

A single wave of his hand was directed towards Tai; his goodbye. After all this he would be free, but Tai couldn't understand that. Nobody could, they were only thinking of the 'sorrow' they would feel if he died. Why couldn't they see it as the escape that he saw it as?

_  
I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"Matt, I beg of you," another attempt to stop the blonde was born, "think this over, how could this be what you want?"

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump_

"What do you think it will accomplish?" Brown eyes carefully observed the singer's actions, watched as he stayed still once again. Good, he was pondering this over again.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view_

Yet Matt did not show any emotion, as he listened to Tai's attempts again. Not wanting to hear another word, he turned around.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

"Please." Another begging word escaped Tai's mouth, but the emotions behind it didn't reach Matt. Despite the attempts at ridding the boy of his shot at freedom, in the end it had failed…

_ I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

Tai screamed again.

_  
Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

Matt positioned himself.

_____Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view _

The end was close, he could just taste it. Then...

_______Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

Tai rushed forward.

_______And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

A hand wrapped itself around Matt, pulling him. And then in one swift moment, it was all over… And two shocked teenagers were there standing. Eyes only focused on one another.


End file.
